CandyXANA
by Opel Vectra
Summary: While Emilie Leduc is looking for a way to forget about her feelings for Jim Morales, The Lyoko Warriors are thinking about...What if Candyman (that dude from the horror film) could help them to defeat X.A.N.A ?
1. Intro : Emily's POV

"Kadic,

11pm,

I was trying to sleep while watching the cover of « Paco, King of Disco »…

Yep, Jim was the main actor of that movie…

The great Jim Morales himself…

He's pretty so handsome…so funny…

Also short tempered when it comes to talk to Odd…

Yeah, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich's roommate…

I fear that having a relationship with Jim is impossible…

Yeah, he's a hall monitor, a sport teacher and I'm just a student…

Yeah, I love him…"


	2. Chapter 1 : the factory

Next morning, in the factory…

Jeremy- allright guys, William got captured by X.A.N.A and It's our entire fault…

Odd- well, if Yumi didn't acted cute on him, He wouldn't…

Yumi- I tried to warn you about not asking William to join us but you ain't listened…

Aelita- cut it out, there's no time to argue, we've got to save William…

Jeremy-you're right, anybody got a plan?

Odd- I was thinking about… let's call Candyman…he's maybe stronger than X.A.N.A…he can defeat X.A.N.A…

Yumi- what is "Candyman"?

Jeremy- that's that lousy horror film with a boogeyman…

Odd- if you pronounce 5 times his name in front of a mirror, he will kill you and that movie is the greatest film I've ever seen!

That legend really exists!

Candyman can kill X.A.N.A once and for all…

What about it guys?

Jeremy- your plan sucks…

Odd- you know something? You suck!


	3. Chapter 2 : Candyman

Candyman…

Odd sure was fan of this movie…

But he wasn't alone…

Jim was found of it too…

Sometimes, our favorite kadic teacher was thinking about saying "Candyman" 5 times in front of a mirror…just for seeing…

One day, while Jim tried to do so…

Jim-Candyman…

…Candyman…

…Candyman…

…Candyman…

"Jim! Don't!"

Jim- Leduc? What are you doing in the boys bathroom?

Emily- I…You should not…

Jim- lighten up Leduc, it's just a movie…That Candyman guy's not real

A hook touches a screaming Jim… It was Odd…

Odd- (laughs) lighten up Jim… It's just a movie…

Jim- I'll teach you Della Robbia…just wait!

Odd was the biggest Kadic prankster ever…


	4. Chapter 3 : XANA strikes back

Emily's POV:

"Kadic,

11pm,

I'm getting tired of it…

I've got to find somebody else…

Someone like…

Like Ulrich Stern…

Unfortunately, as I saw in the Kadic News, he hangs out with Yumi…

Well, at least we can keep contact as friends…but…"

While Emily was trapped by her feelings for Jim…

A polymorphic clone arrives on earth as Jim to trap the Lyoko-Warriors…

And William-X.A.N.A is on his way to prove his loyalty to X.A.N.A…


	5. Final Chapter : Candyman

Next day,

In the Kadic Playground, at quarter to 7…

Emily- ah! Mr Morales… I've been looking for you…

Jim?-Is there a problem Ishiyama?

Emily-(laughs) I love your jokes Mr Morales…okay, I'm gonna be honest with you…I love your jokes, I love your humor, I love everything about you… I'm in love with you Jim… hey… I'm talking to you...

The Polymorphic Clone (as Jim) saw Ulrich…Emily stops him…

Then the clone morphs back…

Emily- what the…

Odd- Emily! Hide! I'll take care of him…

Odd was a womanizer but he saved Emily from Jim's clone…

Meanwhile, at Ulrich and Yumi's martial art lesson with the real Jim…

Jim- Candyman…

…Candyman…

…Candyman…

…Candyman…

Ulrich- Mr Morales! Don't!

Jim- Stern! You scared me! Never do that Again!

Ulrich- If you say Candyman's name 5 times he will kill you!

Yumi- you two are not gonna believe in that stupid movie, are you?

While Yumi and Ulrich were training, William, apparently free from X.A.N.A watched them…

He could be ideal for Emily…

Ulrich had a bad feeling about William, he was right…

William-X.A.N.A wore sunglasses to hide his X.A.N.A eyes to lure Ulrich and Yumi…

Then, William X.A.N.A knocked Jim, Yumi and Ulrich uncouncious…

Before collapsing, Ulrich let fall a paper…

William-X.A.N.A reads what's written in the paper…

William-X.A.N.A- what's that ?

Candyman…Candyman… Candyman…Candyman… Candyman…

William-X.A.N.A throws the paper in the bin,

Switch off the lights…

BE MY VICTIM LAD…

As Candyman stabs William-X.A.N.A with his hook…

William got freed of X.A.N.A…

Who is also killed by Candyman…

The polymorph clone destroys itself...

X.A.N.A finally dies…

But Candyman took his place as the main baddie of the TV show…

As for Emily, she isn't fascinated about Jim anymore…

Fighting Candyman with Odd and the rest of the gang was more exciting than watching Jim…

Odd sure was a womanizer but he was funnier than Jim… he cared a lot about Emily…

Why so much attraction for Jim then Odd?

Well, Emily…

…'d rather not talk about it…

THE END


End file.
